


Kiss Me At Midnight

by Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)



Series: Jack/Daniel Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst, But I swear it's kind of good, Drabble, I'm trash a summaries, Im proud of it at least, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/pseuds/Uncomfortable%20Duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel reflects on his and Jack's past relationship, and Lula isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm bad a summaries, but I'm proud of this one.
> 
> Also, maybe spoiler alert for the second movie just to be on the safe side.

Believe it or not, J. Daniel Atlas and Jack Wilder had dated for a short while, before Henley left, and even before they found out about Dylan.

However, just like everything else he got close to, Daniel messed it up. Daniel had managed to let his ego get it in the way of the one thing in the world that made him happy. He promises himself that in another life, things would have definitely been different. (However, this is just something he told himself. In another life, he would still be J. Daniel Atlas, who messes up every relationship he touches.)

It had only been a couple of months, and really they didn't have much time to do much thanks to the Eye, but it had been the best few months of Daniel's life.

When he met Lula, Daniel didn't like her in the slightest.

But then she mentioned Jack, and somehow, Daniel hated get even more.

How could this stranger know anything about Jack? The only thing she knew was he wasn't really dead, and yet here she was, parading around acting like they were soulmates.

It made Daniel's skin crawl.

He did everything he could to send the message to her that Jack was off limits, but the girl was relentless. Daniel fought and he fought, and even ended up literally fighting with Jack on the plane. (He hadn't meant for the "To save your girlfriend?" comment to come out so harshly, but he simply couldn't help it.)

That fight on the plane was apparently the last fight Daniel had in him. Because when Lula grabbed Jack and pulled him in for a kiss at midnight, Daniel couldn't find the will to stop it.

He felt numb, watching the way Jack embraced her, but he felt his spirit give up. How do you fight for something that is impossible to savage? How could he possibly make himself care, when Jack clearly didn't?

All Daniel truly saw in that embrace was all the mistakes he had made.

In the car, Daniel had to watch as Jack fell asleep with his head on Lula's shoulder. He stared at them until Dylan touched his shoulder, snapping him from his trance. 

"Danny?" 

"Yeah." Daniel's voice was hoarse.

"Are you okay?"

Daniel didn't know how to answer that. So he didn't. Just turned around and stared at what used to be his once again.

After what felt like an eternity, but was really a span of about ten minutes, Daniel faced Dylan again. He had to cough a few times to clear the lump from his throat.

"Do you think he's happy?" The question was sure to lead to heartbreak, but was he supposed to do? He was done fighting.

"Atlas," the agent says sympathetically, "just look at him. I think he's the happiest he's ever been." 

Daniel looked at his hands feeling numb. Only because he knew Dylan was right.

Lula made Jack so happy. She made him smile in a way Daniel never could.

Maybe they really were soulmates.

"I'm sorry." Dylan tries to put a comforting hand on the magician's thigh, but Daniel swatted it away.

"Don't be. All I care is that he's happy." The words meant to be a lie filled Daniel, and he found it to have truth. "All I care is that he's happy." He repeats with a half laugh, resting his head against the seat.

Because it was true. All that mattered to him was that Jack was happy.

Even if it wasn't with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably need to stop writing these XD


End file.
